


What About the Picture Frames?

by PaperPrince



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy often wonders about the picture frames she saw in the orphanage...</p><p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About the Picture Frames?

The part of her that's always been dreaming hopes that those events in the picture frames will happen, that somehow her baby will come home. It's ridiculous of course, for she has already seen Melody grow up with her. Sometimes she wonders if the photos were simply fakes created to hurt her baby further, a way of showing her what the silent had taken before she even knew it.

Still Amy dreams of those picture frames the ones she saw in her daughter's bedroom long after accepting that her baby is all grown up. She dreams of going to the park and feeding ducks with her little girl, who isn't quite so little any more. In those dreams she and Rory are boring ordinary parents; the kind that take their kids to Disney world and help with homework not saving humanity.

The part of her that remembers way too many alternative realities wonders if those moments actually happen in any of the worlds she has given up. Wonders if it was worth it for a world where the Doctor survives, Rory is safe and River gets to marry the Doctor. Deep down she knows it is even though it means her baby has to languish in a prison cell for most of her life because of it.

Whenever there's a knock on the door late at night Amy hopes." Let it be him, please let it be him with her. Please let him bring her back. Just for an hour, a day. Just let me hold her once more." She prays, for the days when it comes true, when she gets to see her daughter once more. For those days when she's with River, they make loosing Melody almost bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody explains the picture frames featured in what is obviously Melody's room in the orphanage so I decided to write a fic about it. I realise I don't actually explain how they got there either but I still thinks its a nice fic- if a little short.


End file.
